


welcome back

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp, prompt from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome back

She wasn’t doing that.

Cullen’s lips were on hers once more. His hands on her hips, he was gently shoving her into the direction of the massive table, which was generally used for planing and tactics. She felt her backside collide with it. His kisses followed the line of her jaw and neck, her throat. He’d never been so eager, so hot beneath her fingertips. And she’d been only gone for a few weeks. A soft bite into her lip made Galiana whimper. The skin on his neck was flushed and his hair already mussed. He looked far too handsome for his own good. Even now. They’d celebrated in the tavern and maybe drank too much, because suddenly she found herself alone with him, the whole length of his body was pressed against her. Cullen lifted her, as if she weighed nothing, and positioned her on the table.

Maybe she was doing that.

“Is this a good idea? I mean …” Every kiss lit her skin on fire. How she’d longed for his touch and presence. His pupils seemed large, nearly swallowing the hazel in his eyes.

“We could just go to your bedroom instead?” Talking seemed hard with his swollen lips and the heavy breathing. His fingers were clenched tightly. He was holding back.

“No, too far.” She pulled him closer, wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Good.” Cullen’s mouth drowned out every word and she tried to find a better angle, arched her back, and propped her hands against the table.

Something fell to the ground and broke. Not that Galiana cared much for it, because he was already undoing the buttons of her shirt, cupping her breast with one large hand. This was too fast, too daring. Nothing she’d ever done and somehow her rational thoughts seemed lost in a haze of warmth and his caresses. He licked and sucked her skin. A jealous part of her wondered where he’d learned all that. Cullen seemed so sure and confident. No sign of stuttering and lost words.

His mouth closed around one nipple, while his fingers held her firmly in place. The train of thoughts was lost. Again. All she could do was feel and taste and yearn. He took his time, teased and sucked, licked and kissed. She was squirming beneath him.

“Do you like that?”

“Yes.”

But he stopped and kissed her mouth and shifted his weight, causing friction between their bodies. She felt his crotch rubbing against her thighs. Cullen was already hard. Moaning against his mouth, she tried to open his trousers, but her fingers were shaking slightly. She heard the rustling of clothing then, felt the cold night air on her skin. A faint blush covered her face, because being so exposed still felt strange. Galiana was glad for the lack of candles and the almost darkness. He took his cock into his hand, pressed the tip against against her folds, teasing her most sensitive spot. Maker, it was embarrassing how wet she was for him.

Goosebumps covered her arms and back and thighs. She wanted him closer, but Cullen didn’t move. Just stood there with a slight smirk on his lips. 

He started rubbing her clit in slow circles. The muscles in his back were strained, the veins beneath his skin visible. He reeked of sweat and wine. His groans became throaty as he let his cock slide between her folds. Heat spread through her core and she felt her hips buck against him. It was too much, too early. Galiana tried to stifle her moans as she came. She could taste her heartbeat on her tongue. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tried to find some sort of self-control.

Everything felt too sensitive now, even raw. Cullen was surprisingly patient. He was teasing her again, his cock never quite entering her, just grinding, spreading her wetness on his flesh. Her nails dug into his skin.

“Cullen, please.”

Cullen pushed inside. He wasn’t a cruel person after all. The look on his face was sweet and blissful, with closed eyes and bitten lips, and his hands still held her steady. But she could feel his fingers tremble ever so slightly. Their breaths mingled. Galiana pressed her head against his chest. She couldn’t be close enough and felt every subtle shift in his movements, how his muscles worked beneath his skin. Sweat was on her lips. He dictated the rhythm, slow then fast, hard and soft. In the end he finally lost his calm and his their bodies created the vulgar sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

She would feel him between her legs for a while.

He kissed her, when she came again, and followed soon after. Her muscles closed even tighter around him and his hips bucked. There was no patience or control left, but he didn’t let go of her. How could he even stand? Her own knees were trembling and weak. Cullen’s mumbled words seemed to be lost between his moans. Galiana tried to catch her breath, but she couldn’t move. Not one bit. She clung to him like a drowning person.

Cullen rested his head on her shoulder. His voice sounded hoarse.

“Welcome back, Inquisitor.”


End file.
